


Adamas Flowing

by missmaddie



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not a woman, she is a vessel. Her bones are untempared adamas and her blood is that of those who have fallen before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adamas Flowing

Her name is Emma Carstairs and she will gouge the sin and the suffering and the loss out of the world. 

She will live up to her angel blood. She will burn the demons and their plagues from the city of the angels.

She will find out the demon’s name and she will carve her own into it’s hide. She will pluck its scales and burn its tongue and it will ache as she did. 

She isn’t a woman but a vessel. Her bones are untempered adamas and her blood is that of those who have fallen before her. 

She is Emma Carstairs and you are smart to remember the name.


End file.
